


Kyle's Boomin' Apocalypse

by KPesh123



Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Writing, Battle, Battlefield, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Childhood Friends, College, Drinking, Drugs, Emo, Epic Battles, Excessive Drinking, Final Battle, Friendship, Fucking, Good Writing, Heavy Drinking, Late Night Writing, Marijuana, Other, Pandemics, Party, Partying, Porn, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Rape, Smoking, Tequila, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Whiskey & Scotch, Writing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: After dealing with the National Guard during quarantine, things did not get better for Kyle and The Boys.  With Coronavirus and Hantavirus cases rising, out of nowhere zombies start to appear.  Read to see how Kyle and The Boys survive this zombie apocalypse
Series: Kyle's Boomin' Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867981
Collections: Story writing, The Zombie Apocalypse is Nigh, Writing the Apocalypse





	Kyle's Boomin' Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Read the previous two stories from Kyle's Boomin' Adventures in order to know what's going on.

Kyles Boomin Apocalypse

The Coronavirus was running rampant through the United States. At first it was the butt end of jokes due to the fact it was named after a very popular Mexican alcoholic beverage. As time progressed however, the invisible killer took more victims of all ages and races. Kyle was forced to come home and finish his semester online. After a week of online classes the president of the school got sick and cancelled the semester, everyone got a refund and passed their courses. The entire state went into lockdown, no one could leave their house, only the National Guard were allowed out in order to patrol the town. It was then when Kyle and the boys snuck out to steal alcohol from the town liquor store. After a run in with the National Guard, the boys kept the alcohol and got fucked up in Malcolm’s basement. End of the story right? 

Things did not get better as expected by the government. The Coronavirus doubled in speed and took out half of the world's population. It was at that moment the Chinese government released a new disease to finish off the killings. The Hantavirus started to spread. With two major diseases plaguing the world, the boys had to be cautious in their movements. For weeks they were self cuarentined, surviving off booze, weed, and porn. The remainder of people up at Kyle’s college had died off. Once they were locked on campus, they resorted to gang rape and canibalism in order to survive. With the hectic chaos on everyone's minds, the boys snuck into Malcolm’s basement. 

“Did you see the shit that happened at my school?” Kyle asked the boys.

“What happened?” Malcolm asked in response.

“Not a day into quarantine, the remaining student population at my school died off. Not from the disease, but from cannibalism.” 

“What the fuck? Not even a day?” Gianni responded.

“Yeah, fucking boneheads started to eat each other since the food at the dinning hall was so ghastly. The students got so bored they decided to rape each other” 

“Weren’t they all against sex? Like all sex is rape and shit like that?” Nick asked. 

“You’d think so right? Fucking primal insticts kicked in. Apparently Fagnus was raped by a woman. His dick was so small that some bitch pegged him against his will.” 

“Damn rip that guys asshole.” Mark responded. 

“Even with the student population extinct, that fucking cunt Nancy Drew still survived and just snapped me.” Kyle said, annoyed and disappointed. “Jesus Christ! It’s a snap of her trying to look cute with a knife and Fagnus’s head with a caption saying ‘I’m not crazy I’m cute.” 

“I’d ignore that one.” Gianni said.

“Yep.” 

“Well what do we do now?” Malcolm asked.

“Do we have all the necessities needed? My parents did jack shit to prepare so now we’re fucked.” Kyle responded.

“I think we can last, like the first hour.” Malcolm said looking at the wall of alcohol in their makeshift shelter. 

It was at that moment a loud bang was heard from upstairs by the front door. The boys went to look. The door kept on banging repeatedly. There was no voice coming from the door, just immense banging. Malcolm took it upon himself to open the front door. 

“Oh this is just great.” Malcolm said.

“What is it?” Gianni asked. 

“There appears to be a zombie at my front steps.” Malcolm said in a disappointed manner.

“Holy shit that is a zombie!” Kyle shouted surprised.

“Wait why does he look familiar?” Jay asked.

“Holy shit it’s Jack!” Mark shouted.

Jack was a part of the crew back in sophomore year of high school. All he would do was go to Malcolm’s house and beg them all for money. He would promise to pay them back but that day never came. Malcolm got so sick of his shit that one night he pulled a knife on Jack in order to get him out of his house. Instead of trying to calm the situation, Jack bear hugged Malcolm with the knife in between them, almost killing them. That was the second time Malcolm had pulled a knife on someone. After that incident, Jack was kicked out of the group and Kyle was his full time replacement. He had somehow turned into a zombie during the pandemic. 

“Hey there buddy, you want some food? Sure you want some food. Take a look at this big juicy meat swinging between my legs.” Malcolm said as he was showing his cock to Zombie Jack in order to entice him.

“Malcolm stop being a cock tease and pull your pants up. It ain’t even big.” Gianni said to Malcolm. 

“Hey Jack! Fuck you!” Kyle shouted to Zombie Jack flipping him off. He then took a handgun and shot Zombie Jack in the head through the glass door shattering it. 

“Goddamnit Kyle! You broke my fucking glass door you prick!” Malcolm yelled. 

“Yeah and if you keep this up the next bullet is going in your balls.” Kyle responded calmly. 

The boys boarded up the door along with all the other windows and entrances so no one else could get in. They immediately went into the game room and looked on the different news sites. 

“New chemicals found in China turning people into zombies, this is why Donald Trump is to blame.” Read the MSNBC headline. 

“Orange Man Bad.” Read the CNN headline.

“Donald Trump has made me bankrupt and turned everyone into zombies.” Read the Bloomberg headline. 

“The aliens from Mars have contaminated the air with their bodily gases.” Read the Infowars headline.

It was obvious the news sites were still fixed on shit talking the American president rather than telling the people what is going on in the world. By reading each source the boys were able to put together that China released a chemical into the air which turned people into zombies. With two viruses and a zombie chemical, the boys knew that the apocalypse was coming. For the first few days technology still worked. Zombies roamed outside the house but the boys had prepared a shelter in the basement and boarded up the windows. That changed however. The boys were in the game room watching Danny Mullen drink his own piss when the television and the lights went out. 

“And there it is.” Kyle stated, not surprised in the slightest.

The boys looked out the window to find every house and street light went black. The grid was officially shut down and the government had collapsed. It was now every man for himself. The boys got the guns and ammunition they had in the basement. At that moment nobody could enter or exit. For the first day everything went fine, by the next however, cabin fever started to set in. All of the boys were sitting in the game room silently. Everyone was either looking at the floor or the wall adjacent to them. Malcolm started to speak. 

“Remember when life was normal and we could go out and have a fun time? This fucking blows.” 

“Dude this summer was going to be epic. Always Boomin’ was gonna make it. Now we can’t even make podcasts due to all of technology failing.” Kyle said.

“I was so looking forward to those videos.” Nick chimed in.

“Dude, fuck China. They got us in this shit and refused to do anything about it.” Malcolm stated. 

“I called this well in advance. Everyone didn’t listen and they all died. You know it’s probably a fucking warzone out there.” Mark said. 

People had been trying to break into the house in order to steal what supplies the boys hoarded. Due to the absence of tyrant politicians fucking with their gun rights, the boys were able to keep all they wanted, fully protecting themselves. Kyle assumed that the people at his school had all perished due to the fact that they hated guns. In Kyle’s mind, they most likely opened the door with open arms and were killed by the intruders. Whenever an intruder would come, all the boys would get their guns. The intruder would immediately run knowing he was out manned and was going to get mauled with bullets. With that a loud bang came from the back door. The boys got in position. Malcolm and Kyle were at the door first guns ready, the remaining boys behind them. Malcolm quickly opened the door and the boys pointed their guns. 

“Oh fuck don’t shoot!” Shouted the intruder.

“Oh shit it’s Jon! False alarm everybody.” Malcolm said. The boys put their guns down. 

The intruder turned out to be Jon. After he fucked a Chinese hooker in a desperate attempt to lose his virginity, he got the Coronavirus as well as herpes. With two weeks of self isolation, he recovered and was back to normal. The herpes stayed however. 

“My step-mother literally went crazy. It’s like the fucking Shining back home. Can I crash here?” Jon asked.

“Sure.”

For the next week the boys sat around the house guarding their supplies. They would take shifts as to who would have the gun and be on alert. In their freetime, the consumption of weed and alcohol became very popular, even more than it was before. Kyle was slamming almost ten beers a day and half a flask of whiskey. Kyle and Malcolm formed a band again. Since Malcolm had a drumset and his dad owned numerous guitars. His dad slept all day and didn’t give a shit. Kyle played one of the various guitars and Malcolm was on drums, the other boys would come in time again to do a number.

Kyle and Malcolm were in a band before. In eighth grade they knew these two twins who were the complete outcasts of their grade. Malcolm and Kyle being outcasts themselves formed a mediocre friend group with these twins. The two twins were sheltered little shit heads who knew nothing about the real world. By the time the twins were freshmen in high school they were still babied by their mother and acted ten years younger than they should’ve. At first Kyle and Malcolm didn’t mind but eventually it grew tiresome. Twin One was a guitar player. He and Kyle shared some similar music tastes. Twin Two immature and sheltered, had the voice of a five year old. It was also obvious Twin Two was immensely attracted to Malcolm and had a devious sexual mind. 

Growing up Kyle had always wanted to make it big with a band. He saw how cool bands like Avenged Sevenfold were and dreamed of that lifestyle. His dad wanted to be a rocker back in college and had local success. His band had music being played on speakers before actual concerts. Famous bands such as Skid Row and Overkill listened to them as well. Kyle wanted that. When Kyle found out Twin One played guitar, he immediately talked about forming a band. It was decided that Kyle would learn bass, Malcolm would learn drums, Twin One would play guitar, and Twin Two would sing. As soon as it started, they clashed over what genre to be. Twin One was a die hard fan of mainstream country such as Luke Bryan and other douchebags similar. Twin Two was into mainstream pop rendering him useless to the band. He quit within a year causing Twin One to take over as singer. They decided to compromise and play punk rock instead. The songs they wrote and covered were by far the worst of all time. No one could sing, the guitar was mediocre, Malcolm had no clue what he was doing on drums, the songs were written horribly, the only upside was Kyle eventually got better at bass. Once they got better at the shit music being played, they added a new member on piano. They planned a show in the band room of their high school. People only showed up because they were a laughing stock, all of the members were too blind to see it. During their performance the new member quit due to his mental problems, blaming Kyle for everything for some reason. Malcolm was the first to realize the utter failure of their band and quit. He and Kyle didn’t talk freshman year. Kyle felt as if Malcolm became distant so he dropped him. Twin One and Kyle tried for a while to keep the band alive, putting it on a respirator. The friendship between the Twins and Kyle became toxic. They would fight almost every time they saw each other. Long text arguments would end in one of them being blocked on numerous occasions. It also didn’t help that both of them would pick on Kyle the entirety of the time they weren’t fighting. It got too toxic for Kyle. One morning he and Twin One were arguing about something useless that didn’t need to happen. It was then when Kyle gave up. He stopped talking to both of them, cutting them permanently from his life. As Kyle was told, they both basically wanted him dead, thus showing their ignorance. It was around this time Kyle started to talk to Malcolm again. They built the friend group that was now fighting in the apocalypse. Jon walked in on their little band session. 

“Jesus Christ didn’t you retards learn last time?” 

“Like you could do better.” Kyle responded.

“Sound reasoning.” Jon walked back up the stairs. 

Later on the boys were sitting in the game room as they had been the entire week. It was dusk and zombies were rampant in the community. Their supply had been getting low since all they were doing was eating and getting crossed. They were sitting, staring off into space when Jay walked in. 

“Yo we are out of water, and the faucets aren’t working.” 

“Fuck!” Shouted Malcolm.

“Shit now I’m gonna be hungover tomorrow.” Mark said.

“We are gonna have to raid the Acme. No one will be out due to the zombies.” Jon stated.

“And with the white democrat population, they don’t have guns to stop us, this will be easy.” Kyle said.

The boys got their guns and went into Malcolm’s Mitsubishi SUV. Since Malcolm couldn’t drive, Kyle took the keys. He put on Under and Over it by Five Finger Death Punch and floored it. It was a scene out of Grand Theft Auto. They were going one hundred miles per hour down the road running over zombies along the way. Since everyone was either dead or quarantined no one else was on the road. They got to the local Acme and broke down the door. Surprisingly the place was untouched. All the food and drinks were still there. The boys boarded up the entrances and set up shop. For a solid hour they chased each other in the aisles with nothing else to do. That got old quickly and the boys were bored out of their minds again. 

“We brought the booze right?” Kyle asked.

“I thought you had it.” Malcolm responded.

“God fucking damnit Malcolm, you retarded mule.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Well someone has to go to the liquor store and get the booze.” Mark commented. 

“I say we all vote on who should go.” Nick said. 

The boys took a piece of paper and wrote who they think should be sacrificed. Jon was in charge of reading the papers and doing the math. Everyone voted to sacrifice Malcolm. Malcolm voted to sacrifice Jon. 

“Goddamnit why do you want me to go?” Malcolm asked, pissed off.

“Because of this.” Kyle showed Malcolm a picture. 

The picture was taken through the window of the game room prior to the apocalypse. The picture showed Malcolm lying over what appeared to be a body pillow twice his size. On the top of the pillow was a printed out picture of Rosie O'Donnell's face. Malcolm was having sex with a crusty and stained Rosie O’Donnell body pillow.

“Jesus Christ Malcolm what the fuck?!” Shouted Jon.

“What? I like them thick.” Malcolm responded.

“That’s not thick Malcolm! That’s fat! Fat with a capital F you deranged fuck!” 

“Hey don’t kink shame me.”

“Malcolm quit being a liberal arts student, you have problems.” Kyle chimed in. 

“It’s due to your devious mind that we all got in trouble with Wank Bang, remember that?!” Gianni stated.

“Fuck it I’ll go get the booze.” Malcolm responded.

“Get some weed as well.” Jay said. 

“How the fuck can I do that Jay?” 

“Go to the pharmacy and get the legal shit they have hidden for themselves.” Mark said.

“Fuck.” 

Malcolm armed himself with a shotgun, he kicked open the door and immediately started shooting. From the boys perspective they couldn’t see any zombies. They knew however that Malcolm had the mind of a deranged Vietnam Veteran although the scariest thing he’s seen was a porno of two obese furries shitting out diarrhea into each other’s mouthes. 

It had been over twenty minutes and there was no sight of Malcolm. The boys started to ponder his fate due to the fact that the pharmacy was literally twelve steps away from the Acme. They however let Malcolm be and continued to sit doing nothing. Around five minutes later they heard someone trying to open the door. Although they assumed it was Malcolm, the boys got into position anyway. The last thing one could do in a time like this was trust anyone. Kyle and Jon opened the door, guns in hand ready for anything. On the other end of the door was not Malcolm, but the only other person who was much more of a foul and disgusting creature. 

“Oh for fucks sake it's Pawlie again!” Kyle shouted.

Pawlie had a shotgun in his right hand and a bag in the other. Pawlie was dressed as if he was on the set of Mad Max Fury Road. A crusader helmet, blood painted on his face, and no shirt exposing his mammoth gut for all to see. On the right side of his chest was a hand turkey made from blood and the phrase “Leroy was here.” Pawlie had a smile on his face.

“Guys! How the fuck have you been! It’s been a while hasn’t it.”

“Fuck off Pawlie or we’ll fucking shoot you.” Jon said.

“Why so harsh?” Pawlie asked.

“Do you know the amount of shit you got us into with Wank Bang?!” Kyle asked angrily.

“Oh yea, sorry about that. I saw the opportunity and had to take it. You know how it is.” Pawlie said pointing to Mark for no apparent reason.

“No, I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Mark said pissed off.

“What did you do with the money anyway?” Gianni asked.

“It’s the damnedest thing Gianni, this hot as fuck housemom was able to make me invest all my money on this faceial company called Rodan and Fields. Being a simp I gave all of my newly acquired wealth. It turns out that brand is a pyramid scheme and I lost all my money.” Pawlie explained. 

“You fucking mongoloid.” Kyle said with the biggest sense of disappointment. Kyle knew some people who got involved with that scheme before, so he could tell the scam from a mile away. 

“Can I come in?” Pawlie asked.

“Fuck off Pawlie you almost got us killed.” Kyle hissed. 

“I got beer and weed in the bag.” 

“Give Jon the bag and leave.” 

“But…”

“Hand the bag to Jon and walk away.” Kyle said pointing his rifle at Pawlie. 

“Kyle you know I can beat you easily ri…” 

Kyle shot Pawlie in the leg. Years of being picked on, having his dignity and self confidence insulted leaving him a self loathing wreck built up inside of him. Being treated the same way at his college, Kyle was ready to blow. Without a thought Kyle shot Pawlie and took the bag. For a safe measure Kyle shot Pawlie in his other leg and closed the door. Nobody seemed to mind since they all hated Pawlie as well. It was at this time Malcolm came through the other entrance. His clothes were ripped apart and he was bruised pretty badly. 

“Alright I got all the shit, you fucking owe me!” Malcolm yelled.

“Don’t worry we were able to get shit while you were gone.” Jon said.

“FUCK!!!” 

As it turns out, in Malcolms shooting spree when he left Acme, his ammunition ran out. There were no zombies in sight so he went to the pharmacy for the weed. While in there a strange shadow appeared behind him. The shadow was the special snowflake known as Gretch back in high school. 

Gretch was a bat shit crazy cunt that no one liked in the boys high school. With crooked teeth and a horse face, she somehow managed to get a new boyfriend every week. She broke Twin One’s heart, using him as a date for homecoming and traumatized another boy so badly he got a sex change operation. Within a month of high school, Kyle and the boys loathed this bitch with a burning passion. Both weird and a feminazi, she managed to piss off everyone in her path. After the boys thought they were safe from her sheer stupidity, Gretch came back for round two.

While Malcolm was behind the counter gathering the weed, Gretch came from behind and wacked him in the head with a club. Malcolm dazed and confused, was rolled over and had his pants ripped off. Gretch proceeded to shove Malcolm’s limp cock into her wide, hairy, herpes ridden, and incredibly beaten vagina. Trapped with no help, Malcolm squealed like the pig being rode by Danny Mullen. His head was shaking and he was screaming and squealing as if there was no tomorrow. No matter how hard Malcolm tried or pleaded he could not escape Gretch’s wrath. She then proceeded to brand Malcolm on his leg. This was a permanent reminder of what she had done to Malcolm’s dignity. When Gretch was done she got up, threw Malcolm a wrinkled one dollar bill and walked away. Malcolm being the trooper he was, proceeded to get the weed and the alcohol for the boys. 

“You’re telling me I got brutally raped and branded by Gretch for nothing?!” Malcolm cried.

“Uh yea.” Nick said. 

“Fuck you!” 

“Malcolm, have a drink and shut the fuck up.” Kyle said sternly. 

The boys proceeded to get crossed and play beer pong on the convaterbelts of the registers in the store. Kyle was ten shots deep in tequila, Malcolm lost count but slammed half a bottle of Smirnoff. He eventually puked in the seafood section where he used to work. Nick was second to throw up as well. At a certain point in the night, Malcolm, Mark, Jay, and Kyle took the cigarettes behind the counter and started chain smoking them. It was definitely the biggest send the boys had in awhile. 

The next morning the boys woke up hungover. Kyle’s breath had the taste of beer, tequila, and blueberry vodka in his mouth. He immediately threw up. Malcolm was still sore from the brutal rape he experienced the night before. The rest of the guys moaned in pain due to their heads and stomachs being on the verge of destruction. The boys ate some of the food in the store and sat in the employee lounge trying to nurse their hangovers. Jon was out front when he saw a brick fly through the window. He fired a shot out the window thus alerting the boys to get into position. They looked outside to find Gretch and Pawlie. Pawlie was bandaged up in a wheelchair, behind them was the entire Pit Crew from the boys highschool.

The Pit Crew was a name dubbed by the student population. In the school by the cafeteria and commons, there was an indented area called The Pit. It was known that the weird emo kids sat there. Kyle made the unwise decision of sitting there the first few months of freshman year. Unknowing of what toxic diseases festered in that ditch, Kyle, Malcolm, and Jon sat with the Twins. Kyle quickly realized the mistake he made and ditched The Pit. Malcolm and Jon stayed there befriending the group that was there. All was well for about a year, then they started to pick fights with Malcolm and Jon. Malcolm was accused of harassment when he didn’t even touch the emo bitch. Jon realized how toxic they were and left. With nowhere else to go, the two suck refuge at Kyle’s newly formed table with Chris. Kyle avoided The Pit Crew making the table a safe place for them. Kyle’s friend group and The Pit Crew were bitter rivals since then, almost being sabotaged by Pawlie. They had now come for revenge. For a bunch of pussy gun hating liberals, they were all armed and dangerous.

“Jesus Christ it’s the fucking Pit Crew.” Kyle said.

“Fuck they won’t go away!” Malcolm yelled. 

“Alright boys they may have us outnumbered but we have better weapons. We are going to stay inside and protect this place like the fucking Alamo.” Jon said. 

“Kyle get the fuck out here unarmed!” Pawlie yelled.

“God fucking damnit. I’m going out there with my gun. Y’all be ready to shoot.” 

“Don’t worry we got your back.” Mark said. 

Kyle walked out. The Pit Crew had their guns ready and were ready to kill. It was officially a standoff. Gretch looked at Kyle with a death stare. Pawlie was fuming. 

“You fucking shot Pawlie yesterday?!” Gretch yelled.

“I don’t know, did you RAPE MALCOLM YESTERDAY?!” Kyle yelled back. 

“Hey he was harassing me! I had to protect myself! You have no idea what it’s like to be a girl.”

“Bull fucking shit! He was minding his own business and you came along like the horny cunt you are!” 

“That’s sexist!”

“Shove a spiked dildo up your wide ass pussy you dirty cunt.” The Pit Crew gasped in shock.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!!” Pawlie yelled. 

“Oh cause you can’t fucking take it in return right? You almost had me and the boys killed so fuck you.” 

“Look, we’re taking the store, we know you’re outnumbered, you boys have to get the fuck out. Drop your gun and get out.” 

“Ight bet.” Kyle dropped the gun and walked back into the Acme.

“I knew he’d cave.” Pawlie said in an arrogant tone.

The windows shattered and a reign of bullets swarmed The Pit Crew. A few were dead within seconds. Pawlie crawled out of the way scurrying off in defeat. Gretch and a few others fired back. It was a recreation of the Battle of the Alamo. The boys defended Acme with every ounce of passion they had. They were not going to let the store fall. The Pit Crew started to surround the store. Malcolm, Nick, and Jay stayed in the building defending it from within. The rest went to the roof. One by one they picked off many of the Pit kids. Still many managed to get in the building. Once there were none outside, Nick and Gianni stayed on the roof while Kyle, Mark, and Jon ran back into the building. The Pit kids were stealing bags full of food and shooting the aisles. The boys from the roof came down and immediately shot them. Gretch was the only one left, she was hiding in the store. The boys had to search the store to find her. Kyle and Jon went into the back bathroom to a horrific site. Malcolm was on the ground and Gretch was yet again about to take his pants off. Malcolm was begging and pleading, beginning to squeal even. Malcolm called the two for help. Gretch put a gun to his head.

“Make one move and I…” Kyle shot her dead on sight. 

“Quit womansplaining you fucking cunt.” Kyle said after.

Malcolm threw Gretch’s body off of himself and ran out. The boys were safe, they had won the Battle of Acme. Hungover still and exhausted, they rested and smiled at each other. 

“We fucking did it, we actually got rid of the Pit Crew.” Malcolm said joyously.

“Dude you almost got raped a second time.” Jon responded. “How the fuck did you manage to do that again?” 

“She was waiting in the stall to rape one of us, I happened to be taking a shit. The rest is history.” 

“Fuck.”

“We fucking saved the store and now we’re set for a while. You know what this calls for right?” Gianni said.

“A fucking boomin’ night with the boys.” Mark replied.

“Fuck yea.” 

“Cheers boys, Always fucking Boomin’.” Kyle toasted.

“Always Boomin’.” They responded.

The boys partied again in celebration of their great victory. They would spend another few months there until everything subsided. With the lack of people, the zombies died off as well as the disease. The remaining people started to rebuild civilization. The boys took over the Acme, bartering with the surviving townsfolk. They grew their own weed and brewed their own beer, selling it off to the community. Always Boomin’ Brew and Weed Company was a success. Just like Malcolm’s birthday party, this experience brought the boys closer together. Together they took Always Boomin’ into the stratosphere. 

  
  
  


I hope you enjoyed my Boomin’ Apocalypse, now fuck off while I masturbate. 

  
  



End file.
